New Places, New Friends, First Love
by Cherry Blossom Ichigo Girl
Summary: Sakura is the new girl in Konoha. Wait what is this she's related to the Their New Fifth Hokage.While growing up over the years in the academy Sakura caught the eyes of Neji Hyuuga.read plz


A/N:(OMG I really had no idea that this story content was so bad with no capitalizations or none of that other stuff. You know the reason might be because when I made those stories I was really young and naïve but I've changed now and I ready to fix my past mistakes. ^_^ OH and this first Chapter is mainly about Sakura and her family and in the Third chapter Neji-kun will be introduced as will the others too. ^_^)

The Hyuuna Family's Ages (4 years Ago)

Toji Hyuuna Age: 31

Tsunade Hyuuna Age: 30

Sesshoumaru Hyuuna Age: 16

Sakura Hyunna Age: 12

Natsume Hyuuna Age: 10

Yoichi Hyuuna Age: 5

This is just how each Characters looks like and their powers:

Toji Hyuuna: Toji has short white hair, with golden cat like eyes (A/N:just like sesshoumaru and inuyasha.)He wears a White long robe with a Red rose on his back(A/N: I'll explain later). He is also the Clan leader of Hyuuna's, he has a special sword Call the Tosusaiga it is a very powerful, that only the clan leaders can have.

Tsunade Hyuuna: Tsunade has long Blonde hair that's in 2 pontails at the end, with her hazel eyes, and with some pink lip stick on her lips . She wears a green long robe with a gambleing red sign on the front and on the back is also the blood rose. She can heal and make medicines, she can also kill someone who thinks shes healing them. She is also amazingly strong.

Sesshoumaru Hyuuna: Sesshoumaru has long white hair that reaches his the beginning of his spine, with the same golden cat like wears a white robe with designs on it, with long big sleeves that hides his long sharp cat like nails, on the back is also the blood rose. And puffy (A/N: not to puffy.) white pants, and black shoes (A/N:Training outfit). He also as a special sword called Tensusaiga it can heal 1,000 people with one wip and can almost cut thourgh anything.

Sakura Hyuuna: Sakura has long pink hair that goes down to her back in waves, and she also has the emerald cat like eyes. She wears a white t-shirt also with the red blood rose on her back, she wears gray sweat capris with blue ninja shoes (A/N: Training outfit). Sakura has a special baby blue necklace on her neck where she stores charkra and if she is about to die it heals her broken bones and other stuff thats broken. Sakura also has a special sword called The Ten Tesusaiga. The Ten Tesusaiga can do everything the Tosusaiga, Teisusaiga, Tasusaiga can do (A/N: sakura cannot have sword until she's 16 years old). Sakura has very deathly poisonous poison in side her, she got it from when she was inside tsunade who was training with her kage (A/N: Replica of herself) and her replica accidentally hit the real tsunades stomach with four poisonous shuriken. The poison went directly into sakuras baby ear inside tsunade. The doctors thought that sakura would die if they cut tsunade's stomach and cut sakura's stomach to get the poison out, so they decided to keep the poison in sakura a see if anything happened. So when ever sakura blows dark blue mist out her mouth that's the poison that is in her body. The poison can kill anybody in a matter of mins.

Natsume Hyuuna: Natsume has short ravin spikey hair and earrings to control his alice, he also has the golden cat like eyes. He wears a white shirt over that is a black shirt also with the bloode rose. He wears dark red long shorts with blue ninja shoes (A/N:Training outfit) .Natsume power is fire, a long time in tsunade's family they call powers like natsume alices.

Yoichi Hyuuna: Yoichi is not born yet but this is what he will look like. Yoichi has gray short hair and he also has the golden cat like eyes. He also has an alice that is to make evil spirits come

(A/N: NOW this is where the official story begins and the story is totally different from before and better to so tell me how you like the new version of New places, New Friends, First Love. ENJOY ^_^)

Chapter 3: A BIG Surprise

A young looking blonde woman named Tsunade Hyuuna sat at the end of a rectangular with her red nails intertwined with one another, she was one end and her dear old friend Jiraiya sat at the other end.

Then Tsunade spoke to break the tension between them. "I would assume you came to give me good or bad news so out with it Jiraiya I have a family to take care of."

Jiraiya was a bit taken back at how cold her voice sounded talking to him " A bit harsh there don't think Tsunade."

Tsunade gave him a look that said I'll kick a crater in your ass right now before you even notice what I'm doing.

Jiraiya gave Tsunade a sheepish look "Hai Hai I get the picture….well to get on a much serious note…..Kohona was attacked by Orochimaru at least five days ago taking the Third Hokage down with him. Tsunade's hazel eyes widen in shock.

"You not serious are you!", Tsunade said with a face that looked like she was about to break down. "Tch…I'm dead serious Tsunade….with Kohona being vulnerable it is more than liking for other nations to start attacking without a staple government to defend it."

"Soooo….you telling that the Third Hokage has died and that reason being….."

"Being because Kohona"s Three village advisors have recommended you for the job of becoming the Fifth Hokage."

Tsunade eyes widen in shock "NANI! What the hell….Why me I already have my hands full now that I have a family and such now…so why can't you do it you lazy bum!"

"Hahahahaha because this lazy bum has more Icha Icha paradise stories to write and I've found myself an apprentice too." Jiraiya said with a smirk on his features

"Tch….and what if I don't accept", Tsunade said with a blond eyebrow raised

"Well then there could be dire consequences for Kohona and you and your family"

"ISSS that a threat I hear coming from your mouth Jiraiya-teme", Tsunade hissed at him with her eyes flaring up like wild flames

"No No NO! It is an exact threat from the Village advisors and Counselors themselves from them, to me, to you.

Tsunade rolled her eyes thinking" _Those temes got some nerve threatening me like that….but looks it can't be…..it was just as Toji had predicted later on in the Future that someday I would have to take role has Hokage whether I liked it or not"_

Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya" Hmm_…_Fine I accept"

"Hmmm…..your not going to talk this over with you hubby-san", Jiraiya said with a smirk

Tsunade's eye twitched" BAKA!" giving Jiraiya an upper cut to the chin causing a few fractures to his teeth

After a while of talking things over with Tsunade, Toji came in and Jiraiya told him everything he had told Tsunade although him seemed a little less pissed off about the whole threatening situation than Tsunade. But he held her delicate hands within his to calm her down. Every now and then there was a pang of hurt in a Jiraiya's eyes as he seen the couple before caress each other's hands in an affectionate way.

After he finished explaining all he had to explain Jiraiya left immediately on foot but not before giving Tsunade a lit peck on her forehead when Toji wasn't around. This shocked Tsunade has she caresses her hand with his face in a lovely way while sadness enveloped her eyes and he left.

**At the Dinner Table:**

It was rather noisy and the Hyuuna's table for dinner as if the day had gone normally for the entire Hyuuna members besides Tsunade and Toji. At the dinner table was Sakura Hyuuna, Sesshoumaru Hyuuna, Natsume Hyuuna, and the Baby Yoichi Hyuuna of course including Toji Hyuuna and Tsunade Haruno(A/N: Yea I gave Tsunade, Sakura's last name that way when she gets to the academy her name will still be the same.

Natsume and Sakura were fighting who would get that last piece of shrimp and using their chopsticks as weapons.

"Nani Natsume-baka the LAST SHRIMP IS MINE!, Sakura yelled as she swiftly took the piece shrimp out of Natsume's mouth and quickly devoured it.

"NNNOOOOO!", yelled Natsume as he jumped out off his seat kicking Sakura right out of her seat and straddling her body with his body and his hands around her neck literally trying to choke the shrimp back out of Sakura's throat.

Usually when Sakura and Natsume got into fight like this Tsunade would have scolded them by now saying they were a shame to their clan, saying that usually caused the two whine and tell their mom their sorry and she would take back what she said. But it seems today wasn't the case for them.

The two immediately stopped fighting and looked at their Mother's face, who had been staring off into the distance every time since dinner started.

Toji and Sesshoumaru stopped their conversation on battle tactics and looked at the two who were fighting earlier and followed their gaze to where Tsunade sit looking out at the Window where the sun was setting for the day.

As if noticing the room was quite for a change Tsunade turned her gaze to her family with questioning looks from them all.

"Nani! Okaa-san you haven't talked much seen dinner started, what's the matter", Said little Yoichi as he put a piece of bread in his mouth chewing slowly.

Tsunade smiled at her youngest son and picked him up out his high chair and stood up and put him on her hip and walked out the dining area before saying "Everyone meet in the Blue room in 10 minutes." And she left with little Yoichi in her arms.

Everyone besides Toji looked surprised by the sudden comment. The blue was a place where the room was actually blue and it discussed only the out most important things. The last time the Hyuuna family was in there Tsunade and Toji had told their children, Tsunade was expecting a little one real soon. Sakura was hoping that it wasn't another boy seeing as that she already had two brothers already, but a another girl around this house wouldn't be bad though. But Sakura's wishes never came true since Yoichi came home. But Sakura loved Yoichi so much they were really close.

Natsume and Sakura looked at each other with confused faces and shrugged their shoulders at one another before cleaning up their mess.

**BLUE ROOM:**

When the Hyuuna siblings finally filed into the Blue Room, their Mother and Father were already there with Yoichi sitting in Tsunade's lap playing with his soul-bided bear, who gave an evil glint at the siblings, who twitched in response.

Then Tsunade spoke in delicate yet hard voice" I'm sure your all wondering why were in here so I shall get straight down to business."

"This afternoon I was met with a old friend of mine who told me my Home village Kohona had been attacked by a Sanin who I once called a friend, Orochimaru was his name if you remember me telling you the stories of my past life."

"Nani! Okaa-san wasn't he the one who was somewhere between homosexual and bisexual", Sakura asked with a confused look.

"Hai Hai Saki-chan," Toji said answering for his wife with a sweatdrop, while thinking" _Leave it up to Sakura to lighten the mood up a bit", _he thought with a small smile

Tsunade giggled at the back of her throat" Well due to Orochimaru's actions he brought now the Third Hokage in the process…soooo…"

"So wait doesn't that mean they need to name a new Hokage before other nations find out about the lost," Sesshoumaru asked thinking to why they were having this conversation at the very least. Then he smirked when he figured it all out.

"Well I see that sharp mind of yours is still working my son", Toji said with a Smirk at his older son

Sakura and Natsume stared at their parents dumbfound. Yoichi sighed and he was just a kid and even he knew what this conversation was about.

**15 minutes later…**

"Ohhhhh I get it now so Okaa-san is gonna become the new Hokage of Kohona….oh I see so that requires us to move well that's a very complicated situation don't cha think so"

Everyone sweatdropped at the two siblings.

"_Oh Kami sometimes I wonder about these two…"_, Tsunade thought to herself.

"Wait what…..Nani? Why do we have to move all the way out there…..OH! I know why don't you get Jiraiya-san to be the Hokage and that way we could stay here, Sakura plead with puppy eyes

"Tch….Sakura it's not that simple because Jiraiya more important things to do than be Hokage at this moment….. Oh a quit the puppy eyes cause it ain't gonna work", Sesshoumaru with a cold voice towards Sakura.

"Nani! Sesshoumaru why do you have to be so mean and what's…..", Sakura paused when she seen her brothers hard look towards her

"Anyways there no way were getting out of situation now so I agreed to become the Fifth Hokage for the time being."

"And that is your Mother and I's final decision without doubts or excuses", Toji said squeezing his wife's had in reassurance

Sakura tried puppy eyes again with her father but he only gave her a hard stare in return, his golden cat like eyes flashy at her to be quite and accept the plan the it is.

Sakura lowered head and exited the blue room when they were dismissed and told before that they would have a week to pack up everything before the left Kohona the following week.

Sakura quietly went to her lavender painted room and cried her eyes out in still she heard a soft knock on the door. Sakura mumbled "come in" into the pillow before she heard the door open and shut, and felt a huge lump next to her on her bed. Sakura looked up with red puffy eyes at her brother Natsume who had raised eye and wiped a tear from her face.

Even though Natsume and Sakura who would always fight with each other all the time, they still had each other's back through thick and thin no matter the weather. "Saki-chan I know your upset-", Natsume started to say. "NO Natsume I'm not just upset about his situation were in I'm furious, I mean come on…..our whole life is here…our friends, our clan and-", this time Sakura was cut off.

"And Kukai and Tsubasa", Natsume finished with a smirk.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her two mentioned claimed to be lovers of her life. "No….. I was gonna say and memories from our past childhood." "Yea yea that's what she said"(A/N: It's a type joke my friends and I came up with so you'll be seeing a lot of that within the story so watch out for that saying.)

Sakura just frowned at her at her brother." But still gonna miss this place…..and that reminds me tomorrow I'll have to tell those two about this whole predicament…..but then again I don't want to tell anyone were leaving because I'm gonna miss this place so much."

"Hey don't be selfish I'm gonna miss this place just as much as you…but then along the road we'll see some New places, New Friends, and maybe just our true first loves."

Sakura raised a pick eyebrow at the small smile on her brother's face. Then turned see that he was looking at the full beautiful moon that night out at her balcony." But you know Natsume I would rather our clan's/families faces than New places, New friends, and First love."

Natsume just shook his head at his sister before looking at her with excitement in eyes, seeing the excitement in her brother's eyes got Sakura excited too. "Speaking of family I heard Kiba-oniisama lived in Kohona with the nined-tailed fox and they have the same class together."

Sakura's eyes widened as did her mouth too." Oh my gosh you aren't serious that can't be true."

Natsume smirked" I'm more serious and truthful than ever before, and get this the Uchiha clan that once died by their older sons hands, little brother who is the only survivor lives there too and is in the same class room with both Kiba and nine-tails boy."

"Oh WOW! That's some messed up shit right there", Sakura said now staring at her brother with a stalled look.

"I know but look at the bright on side at least we get see Kiba-oniisama, who haven't seen in at least 14 years, I wonder how's small little Akumaru?"

"Well speaking of small and little where is Kirara (A/N: You know Sango's demon cat from Inyuasha except its pronounced Kilala) I haven't see her all day!", Sakura said with curiosity. Sakura had gotten Kirara when she 4 years old, as a rare gift from Kiba's mom Tsume-san.

As if being summoned on cue Kirara appeared out of nowhere walking towards the two siblings while swaying her cat hips and two long tails."Fast ass….. little cat, always out in the allies who knows doing what!", Sakura scolded her cat with rolling eyes

"Meow," was all Kirara could say as she hopped up to Sakura's bed and curled up in a ball next Sakura face.

Sakura's eye twitched with irritation before scooted her demon cat's ass out of her face. Kirara only "Meowed" in response. Natsume chuckled a bit before standing up and stretching his limps with a yawn. Before walking to the door he looked at is older sister with sleepy eyes. "Don't worry Saki-chan I have feeling you gonna like this New place called Kohona village even if not now." Natsume bent down and gave his sister a kiss on her nose goodnight.

Sakura blushed when people did that to her for some reason. Natsume smirked at Sakura before closing the door behind him as he left. Sakura still had a blush on her face as she stared out at the full moon. Before she even knew **he** was there, Sesshoumaru appeared leaning against the door frame. Sakura finally turned her head towards the door finally after a minute of feeling **his** presence. The blush had gone as easily as it came when she seen **him**. Sakura and Sesshoumaru were the only two siblings who weren't close at all.

"I see your still slow at noticing a person charka", Sesshoumaru said with a less then pleased voice.

"Tch…what the hell do you want? And for your information I felt your presence before I looked at you, I just did feel like really looking at your face right now", Sakura said with a hint of venom and sarcasm in her voice.

Sesshoumaru raised a white eyebrow at the comment before a flitting pained expression flashed in his eyes. Noticed how I said flitting because it was gone quickly as it came. Sakura was going to mention something about it before he opened his mouth again.

"You need to change **that** attitude of yours before we get to Kohona because the elders there are expecting us to be a well formulated family," Sesshoumaru said with malice in his voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean and who-", Sakura didn't finish her sentence because **he** cut her off.

"If you're considering not to change **that **attitude then the Ten Tesusaiga will be skipping your generation and moving on to Natsume's generation." ,Sesshoumaru said with even more malice in his voice.

Sakura narrowed her emerald cat like eyes "You wouldn't -"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden cat like eyes back at her" Oh but I would…so don't dare me…. And don't even try telling Otuu-san because now he put me in charge of the sword giving awards.", Sesshoumaru smiled at her reaction

Sakura bared her small little fangs at Sesshoumaru with a hiss and cursed under her breath.

**He **only chuckled at her, before turning to leave and looked at her out of the corner of his eye "Change **that **attitude of yours or forget about the Ten Tesusaiga", and with that he left Sakura hissing at the door like a mad idiot.

Sakura stopped hissing like a mad idiot when she noticed a sleepy Yoichi with a teddy bear named Mr. Bear in his hands. Sakura twitched her eye at the bear who had a evil glint in his eyes at Sakura.

"Onii-chan can I sleep with you tonight I'm having bad dreams again", Yoichi said in a innocent voice

"Awww yea come on Yoichi let's go to sleep", Sakura said while walking to Yoichi and picking him up and carrying him to the bed and tucking him in her Lavender scented and colored sheets. Immediately after getting tucked in by Sakura, Yoichi snuggled against his bear and Sakura as she laid down too, next to him. Closing her emerald cat like eyes Sakura thought about today's events before finally falling asleep with a small sigh as Kirara snuggled up against Sakura head.

Tsunade came into Sakura's room to talk to her but before she could she seen Sakura and Yoichi already snuggled up together sleeping. Tsunade walked in and gave them a small kiss on their foreheads and whispered "I love you two"

**End of this Chappie ^_^ **

(A/N: Next chapter Roaming Konoha. Okay now the red blood rose is the meaning of Hyuuna. It is also a rose that gives only the Hyuuna's extra chakra. And to those who don't have chakra it only lastes for about 5 hours. In order for the Hyuuna's who don't have charkra to get chakra they have to eat a petel, only the Hyuuna Clan can do this if anybody tryed to eat the rose they would bleed a lot and die. It can be fatal to eat more than two Red Blood Roses and cause blindness for eternity. Well that's the end of this chapter please review) (please review) ~*Sakara*~ ^_^


End file.
